


Thaurens Ft. Jealous Thomas

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: An SFW version





	Thaurens Ft. Jealous Thomas

“Excuse me, but… you know, you’re really cute.”

John blushed and smiled as the stranger flirted with him.

“Thanks.. You know, you’re not too bad yourself.”

Thomas cleared his throat beside him, but John ignored him, his boyfriend’s warning only making him want to flirt more.

“Really?.. Why don’t you call me sometime? Maybe when your boyfriend isn’t around. I mean, there’s no way someone with that face and that body is single.”

John shrugged. “What boyfriend?”

Thomas glared. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe me?”

John smiled innocently. “Oh, right.”

The stranger rolled his eyes. “Beat it. Let me have a chance with this cutie.”

John grinned, his expression only growing more mischievous as Thomas pulled him away from the exhibit. “That’s it. We’re going home.”

“It was just one guy, Tommy.”

“It was at least seven,” he spat as he pulled John out of the zoo and to their car, the drive back home being absolutely silent. It wasn’t unnerving or intimidating in the slightest. John knew what was coming. The second they got home, Thomas carried John up to their room and practically threw him on their bed, crawling onto him. “Ready to apologize yet?”

John shrugged, the cheeky grin still glued to his face. “I didn’t do anything.”

Thomas scoffed and pressed his lips to John’s, showing him who he belonged to. About half an hour later, the pair laid out of breath in their bed, John laying flat on his stomach with Thomas’ arms wrapped around him.

“You know I don’t have eyes for anyone else, don’t you?”

“Dating someone as pretty as you means I always have to worry about you getting taken away.”

“Nobody’s taking me from you.”

Thomas kissed his jaw, right over where he’d sucked a dark mark into John’s skin. “Good.”

John smiled. He knew Thomas loved him. He had the best way of showing it.


End file.
